De Botsing van de Werelden
by Half-Blood-Joker
Summary: In de Botsing van de Werelden raken Hermione Granger en Severus Snape verdwaald tussen de werelden. Iron Man/Tony Stark en Loki proberen weg te komen uit de wereld van Harry Potter door de Tesseract te gebruiken.. Maar dat blauwe kubusje zorgt alleen maar voor meer onrust. Ze ontmoeten Frodo en Sam, maar ook een aantal onaangename personen..
1. Chapter 1: Zwart Gordijn

**De Botsing van de Werelden**

**Dit verhaal gaat over een botsing tussen de wereld van Harry Potter en The Avengers. De hoofdpersonen zijn vooral Hermione Granger, Severus Snape, Loki, en Tony Stark. Omdat ik erg fan ben van deze pesonages en deze films leek het me wel een leuk idee om hier een verhaal over te schrijven. De personages behoren tot J.K. Rowling en de Marvel Comics maar dat Snape je wel. (LoL)**

**Chapter 1: Het Zwarte Gordijn**

Op Hogwarts is er altijd wel iets te doen. Hermione is al een goede heks geworden, en ze beleeft veel avonturen. Maar dit avontuur had zelfs zij niet kunnen verwachten.

Het is avond op Hogwarts. Hermione gaat naar bed. Ze heeft weer een drukke dag gehad. Als ze in bed ligt begint ze diep na te denken.

Hermione is erg slim, vandaag noemde professor Snape haar dan ook weer een ''betweter''. Daar kan ze soms best nijdig om worden. Ze is trots op haar wijsheid, ze kan goed leren en kent heel veel spreuken uit haar hoofd. Ze voelt zich ook altijd goed als andere studenten tegen haar opkijken.

Maar vandaag was anders. Tijdens de lessen van Snape stelde hij de vraag: ''Weet iemand van jullie.. wat het verschil is tussen een weerwolf.. en een faunaat..?'' Hermione stak haar vinger op, zij wist het wel. Maar Snape keek niet eens de klas in! ''Niemand? Wat jammer..'' zei hij.

Hermione wilde haar kans niet zomaar aan haar voorbij laten gaan. ''Professor, alstublieft. Een faunaat kan veranderen in een wolf wanneer hij maar wil en een weerwolf verandert alleen tijdens volle maan en heeft geen controle meer over zijn lichaam. Hij is dan zelfs in staat om zijn beste vriend te doden.'' had Hermione gezegd. Maar het enige wat ze kreeg was de koude blik van Snape.

''Kun je niet eens stoppen met zo'n betweter te zijn?'' vroeg hij eentonig. De hele klas had gelachen. Ze stond weer voor schut. Daar kan ze nou echt niet tegen. Snape vroeg toch iets en zij gaf toch antwoord? Wat deed ze verkeerd?

Hermione kan haar hoofd wel breken over die dingen. Ze kan er gewoon niet tegen als ze iets fout doet. Ze ziet de blik van Snape opnieuw voor zich. Die griezelige, koude staar. Heeft ze hem eigenlijk ooit zien lachen? Hermione denkt hard na, maar ze kan zich niets herinneren over een lachende Snape. Eigenlijk is hij altijd chagrijnig, denkt ze. Maar waarom? Heeft iemand hem ooit iets misdaan of is hij gewoon een oude chagrijn? Ze denkt niet dieper na over dit onderwerp en valt in slaap.

's Morgens wordt Hermione al vroeg wakker. Ze is helemaal niet moe meer en wil eigenlijk alvast uit bed gaan. Maar het is nog niet laat genoeg, de studenten mogen pas om 7 uur naar de eetzaal gaan voor ontbijt.

Hermione kijkt op de klok. 6 uur pas! Ach, het zal vast niet zoveel uitmaken als ze alvast een beetje gaat rondlopen. Zo stil mogelijk stapt ze uit bed en loopt de slaapkamer uit. Even later loopt ze in haar eentje door de gangen van Hogwarts. Het is nog een beetje donker. Opeens hoort ze iets achter haar. Komt daar nou iemand aan? Ze begint sneller te lopen. Snel rent ze de hoek om. ''Oef!'' Hermione loopt tegen iemand aan. ''Oh sorry eh..''

Ze schrikt; het is professor Snape. Snel deinst ze terug en kijkt naar de grond. ''Uh.. sorry.'' Snape kijkt haar verbaasd aan. ''Miss Granger..'' begint hij. ''En wat ben jij hier aan het doen in deze vroege ochtend?'' Hij probeert oogcontact met haar te maken. Hermione kijkt voorzichtig op. Snape staart haar aan met een duistere blik in zijn ogen. Hermione schuifelt nog een stukje achteruit. Ze begint zenuwachtig te stamelen. ''Ik.. ik.. uh..'' ''Ja..?'' reageert Snape ongeduldig. Hermione schraapt haar keel.

''Ik.. wilde alleen maar even een frisse neus halen.. En eh..'' Snape trekt een wenkbrauw omhoog. ''Een.. frisse neus halen in de gangen van Hogwarts?'' Hij buigt zijn hoofd waardoor zijn zwarte haar om zijn gezicht heen valt. ''Ja.. Maar eh.. Ik.. ga nu maar weer dus eh..'' Hermione draait zich nerveus om. Op dat moment grijpt Snape Hermione bij haar schouders en duwt haar tegen de muur. Hermione schrikt zich dood en wil bijna gillen. Maar Snape gebaart haar dat ze stil moet zijn. Met grote ogen kijkt ze Snape aan.

Dan hoort Hermione het ook; er klinken stemmen om de hoek. ''Wat is dit nou weer voor een kerk?'' zegt een stem. ''Hallo? Is daar iemand? Hallo?'' Snape pakt zijn toverstok en gebaart Hermione te blijven staan. Ze knikt. Snape kijkt om de hoek. Hij trekt zijn hoofd meteen weer terug en drukt zijn rug tegen de muur. Hij ziet er verschrikt uit. Hermione kijkt hem vragend aan. Snape schudt zijn hoofd en gebaart opnieuw dat ze niet moet bewegen.

Opeens springt hij de hoek om en roept een spreuk. Een vuurstraal schiet op het metalen mens dat aan komt lopen af. Het heeft niet veel effect. Het metalen mens kijkt op. ''Hey rustig,'' zegt het mens. ''Ik kom IN VREDE, zwart gordijn!''

Snape houdt zijn stok nog steeds op het metalen mens gericht. ''Hoe kan ik dat zo zeker weten?'' zegt hij fel. ''Wat ben jij voor wezen?'' Het metalen mens schiet in de lach. ''Nou sorry, zwart gordijn. Ik wist niet dat u zo weinig afwist van de moderne tijd van nu.'' ''Wie ben jij?'' vraagt Snape. Het metalen mens drukt op een knopje en zijn gaat helm af. Het blijkt gewoon een man te zijn. Snape laat zijn stok zakken. ''De waarheid is..'' begint hij. Snape kijkt hem vragend aan. ''Ik ben Iron Man.'' zegt de man dan. Hij begint te lachen. Snape kijkt hem onbegrijpend aan. De man stopt met lachen en schraapt zijn keel.

''Nee grapje, mijn naam is Tony Stark.'' Hij wil een stap vooruit zetten om Snape een hand te geven, maar Snape richt zijn stok weer op hem. Stark stopt met lopen. ''Dus ehm, is deze kerk van jou, zwart gordijn?'' vraagt hij spottend. ''Dit is geen kerk.'' antwoordt Snape kortaf. ''Dit is een toverschool. Hogwarts.'' Hij kijkt Stark kwaad aan. ''Is dit één of andere grap?!'' Stark schudt zijn hoofd. ''Ik snap dat dit verwarrend voor u. Maar als u het me laat uitleggen..'' ''Doe dat dan!'' onderbreekt Snape hem.

Hermione heeft nu wel lang genoeg gewacht. Ze loopt de hoek om. Ze geeft een gil zodra ze Stark ziet. Een man in een groot, rood, metalen pak; dat zie je ook niet elke dag. ''Nou zeg,'' reageert Stark verontwaardigd. ''Zo lelijk ben ik nou ook weer niet.'' Hij kijkt Snape aan. ''Is dat uw dochter?''

''Wat?!'' roepen Hermione en Snape tegelijkertijd. ''Dit is een student! Ze studeert hier op Hogwarts!'' antwoordt Snape fel. ''En ik weet niet waar u vandaan komt, maar u kunt maar beter weggaan!'' ''Ja dat is dus het probleem! Ik weet ook niet hoe ik hier gekomen ben!'' Snape kijkt hem vragend aan. ''Wat?'' Stark zucht. ''Het ene moment ben ik nog bovenop de Stark Tower aan het vechten om de Tesseract, en het volgende moment loop ik hier in deze kerk!''

''Sorry, wat zei u?'' vraagt Hermione verbaasd. Snape kijkt hem nog steeds met dezelfde blik aan. ''Ik heb legendes gehoord over de Tesseract, maar dat ding bestaat niet.'' Stark knikt. ''Zeker wel. Ik heb het zelf gezien!'' Snape laat zijn stok weer zakken. ''Hm. Loopt u maar even met me mee, dan kunnen we praten.'' ''Ja, dat is goed zwart gor-'' ''EN NOEM. ME. NIET. ZWART. GORDIJN.'' reageert Snape fel. Stark haalt zijn schouders op. ''Hoe moet ik u dan noemen?'' Snape kijkt hem verbaasd aan. Dan realiseert hij zich dat hij zijn eigen naam nog niet eens heeft verteld. ''Ik ben Severus Snape.'' zegt hij kortaf. Hij richt zich even op Hermione. ''Ga terug naar bed, miss Granger.'' zegt hij. Stark komt aanlopen. ''Ah, miss Granger. Ik vroeg me al af hoe je zou heten. Hoi ik ben Tony Stark.'' ''Hermione Granger.''

''Genoeg!'' zegt Snape. ''Miss Granger, ga terug naar bed!'' Hij kijkt haar kwaad aan. Hermione knikt verschrikt en loopt weg. ''Nou zeg,'' begint Stark. ''Zo praat je toch niet tegen een kind!'' Snape kijkt hem fel aan. ''U kunt maar beter uw mond houden en meekomen.'' sist hij kwaad. ''Sorry Sev.. Seva.. Sevu.. Wat was uw naam ook alweer?''

Snape rolt met zijn ogen.

**Zo, dat was het eerste hoofdstuk! Sorry voor de falende dingen die er gebeuren, maar ik wist niks anders!**


	2. Chapter 2: Legendes

**De Botsing van de Werelden**

**In dit hoofdstuk kijken we heel even door de ogen van Tony Stark.. Het is iets anders dan de rest van de hoofdstukken, waar we vooral Hermione volgen, en dit hoofdstuk is ook iets korter. Sorry daarvoor.**

**Chapter 2: Legendes.**

Tony loopt achter de vreemde emo-gothic man aan. Hij heeft geen idee waar hij beland is. Terug in de tijd? Zou dat komen door de Tesseract?

Deze man, die blijkbaar Severus heet, zei dat hij wel eens legendes heeft gehoord over de Tesseract. Legendes. Hm.. En hoe kon het dat er opeens een straal vuur uit zijn stok kwam? Is hij misschien in een ander universum?

Tony kijkt om zich heen. De gangen zijn erg groot en zien er oud uit. Hoe noemde Severus het ook al weer.. Hogwarts? Vreemde naam. Een toverschool hè? Misschien is de man wel een tovenaar! Tony grijnst bij het idee. Toverschool. Wat een dom iets.

''Hier kunnen we praten.'' zegt Snape met een dodelijke blik in zijn ogen terwijl hij de deur voor Tony openhoudt. Tony kijkt hem ongeïnteresseerd aan. Wat is er toch mis met deze man.. Tony loopt de kamer in. Zijn ijzeren harnas maakt een hard geluid telkens als hij zijn voet neerzet. Snape doet de deur dicht.

''Dus..'' begint Snape. ''Ik zou graag willen dat u me nu vertelt wát u hier doet, en waarom u van.. ijzer bent.'' Tony lacht. ''Sorry Severus, maar ik geloof toch echt dat u me niet helemaal begrepen heeft. Wat ik aan heb is een sorry harnas. Een pak. Maar dan van ijzer. Uhm.. Heeft u zich wel eens verkleed met Halloween?''

Snape kijkt verontwaardigd op. ''Nee. Ik doe niet aan dat soort.. onzin.'' zegt hij eentonig. Tony schudt zijn hoofd.

''Nou zeg. Maar uh, stelt u zich eens voor: een mens met een groot pak aan, maar dan van ijzer-''

''Dat hoef ik mezelf niet voor te stellen. Dat staat toevallig recht voor me.''

''-Uh ja, nou, het is alleen een beetje onmogelijk om mijn pak nu uit te trekken. Het zit namelijk heel stevig vast. Op de Stark tower, dat is waar ik woon, heb ik een speciaal apparaat waarmee ik dit pak los kan maken en af kan doen. Maar sinds ik hier ben, en ik hier geen enig teken van digitale voorwerpen zie, kan ik dit onmogelijk af doen.''

Snape kijkt Tony een poosje aan met dezelfde onverschillige blik. Dan pakt hij zijn toverstok en loopt op Tony af. ''Wacht wat ga je doen?'' Snape geeft geen antwoord en onderzoekt het ijzeren pak. ''Alohomora.'' zegt hij droog terwijl hij met zijn stok in de richting van een vergrendelde schroef wijst.

De schroef begint rond te draaien. ''Wat doe je?!'' zegt Tony verschrikt. Zijn hele pak valt uit elkaar op de grond. Tony staart naar zijn harnas. Dan kijkt hij verbaasd op. Snape kijkt hem heel even half grijnzend **(SNAPE GRIJNST) **aan. Hij knikt. ''Dat was niet zo moeilijk, of wel?'' Tony kijkt stomverbaasd.

''Hoe deed je dat?'' vraagt hij. Snape schudt zuchtend zijn hoofd. ''Heb je nog nooit van magie gehoord?'' Tony knikt.

''Jawel maar.. Ik heb alleen legendes gehoord..''

**Dat was hoofdstuk 2! Zoals ik al zei, sorry ervoor dat het zo kort was!**


	3. Chapter 3: Hermiones Onverwachte Bezoek

**De Botsing van de Werelden**

**Het wordt tijd dat Loki in het spel komt! Oh god I love him. Maar goed, we volgen Hermione weer verder.**

**Chapter 3: Hermiones Onverwachte Bezoek**

Hermione loopt snel terug naar de slaapkamer. Wat was dat ooit voor een vreemd wezen? Een man van ijzer? Of was dat gewoon een groot, rood harnas? Waar komt hij vandaan? Zou hij gevaarlijk zijn?

Hermione breekt haar hoofd over zoveel vragen. Ze is erg nieuwsgierig geworden. Slapen zal nu toch niet meer lukken, dat weet ze zeker. Diep in gedachtes opent ze haar slaapkamerdeur en loopt naar binnen. Langzaam sluit ze de deur weer. Opeens springt iemand achter de deur vandaan en grijpt haar bij haar pols.

Hermione schreeuwt verschrikt. ''Stilte!'' schreeuwt de man die haar vast houdt. Hermione probeert zich los te trekken maar ze heeft nog nooit zoveel brute kracht gevoeld. Het lijkt alsof ze muurvast zit.

De man heeft een gouden helm met hoorns en draagt een groene cape. Angstig kijkt Hermione hem aan. De man grijnst duivels.

''Waar is de Tesseract?'' zegt hij langzaam. Hermione reageert niet maar is verstijfd van schrik. De man trekt Hermione dichter naar zich toe. Snel grijpt Hermione met haar vrije hand haar toverstok tevoorschijn. Maar net als ze een spreuk wil uitspreken pakt de man de toverstok van haar af en gooit het weg. Nu staat Hermione totaal machteloos! Ze slikt. De man komt met zijn gezicht dicht bij het hare.

''Waar.. is.. de.. Tesseract?'' fluistert hij opdringerig. Hermione schudt angstig haar hoofd.

''Ik weet het niet..''

''WAAR IS HET?!'' schreeuwt de man opeens. Hermione springt op van schrik. ''ZEG HET!'' Ze schudt haar hoofd. ''Ik weet het niet!'' zegt ze paniekerig. Even staart de man haar met vurige ogen aan. Hermione kijkt bang naar de grond. Dan begint de man duivels te lachen. Hermione weet niet waarom. Misschien lacht hij om haar angst? Bij die gedachte draait haar maag om van de zenuwen.

''Wie ben jij?!'' zegt ze met een hoge stem. De man grijnst en schraapt zijn keel.

''Ik ben Loki.. uit Asgard.''

Hermione kijkt op. De man werpt haar een griezelige blik toe. Hermione voelt zich nerveus.

''Loki.. uit Asgard?'' herhaalt ze vragend. De man knikt. ''Maar..'' zegt ze stamelend. ''Jij.. jij komt toch alleen maar voor in legendes?'' De man grinnikt.

''In legendes ja.. Zien is geloven, nietwaar?'' Hermione knikt twijfelachtig. Dan realiseert ze zich dat de man haar nog steeds bij haar pols vasthoudt. Loki kijkt ook naar haar pols maar laat haar niet los.

''Dus..'' begint hij. ''Als je niet weet waar de Tesseract is.. Heb je dan misschien de ijzeren man gezien?'' Hermione twijfelt even. Maar ze is niet dom.

''Nee.'' zegt ze kortaf. Loki schudt lachend zijn hoofd.

''Jawel.'' zegt hij. ''Denk je dat ik dom ben? Hm?'' Hermione schudt snel haar hoofd.

''Nee maar..''

''SPREEK DAN DE WAARHEID!''

Opeens grijpt Loki Hermione bij haar keel. Hermione schrikt en begint tegen te stribbelen. Maar Loki is veel sterker. ''Zeg me waar de ijzeren man is..'' Hermione reageert niet en probeert zijn hand van haar keel af te krijgen. ''Ik waarschuw je..'' Op dat moment gaat de deur open.

''LOCOMOTOR MORTIS!'' Er schiet een rode straal recht op Loki af. Zodra de rode straal hem raakt schreeuwt hij, laat Hermione los en valt op de grond. Hermione hapt naar adem en wrijft langs haar nek. Severus Snape rent de kamer in met zijn toverstok op Loki gericht.

Hermione gaat snel achter hem Snape staan. Loki ligt op zijn rug en kijkt naar zijn eigen benen en probeert ze te bewegen.

''Au!'' zegt hij verontwaardigd. Hij kijkt Snape nijdig aan. ''Wie had kunnen weten dat mensen ook magie hadden..'' Hij schudt zijn hoofd. Dan komt Tony Stark opeens de kamer binnen rennen.

''Nou nou Severus. Kun je niet even op me wachten ofzo?'' Hermione kijkt hem verbaasd aan. Hij heeft zijn ijzeren pak niet meer aan! Stark kijkt naar zijn eigen kleding. Dan kijkt hij op naar Hermione. ''Tja, je professor heeft het pak weggehaald. Maar ik ben nog steeds cool toch?'' Snape rolt met zijn ogen. Dan kijkt Stark naar Loki op de grond.

''Loki! Wat lig jij hier te doen?'' Loki kijkt hem kwaad aan.

''Hou je kop.'' zegt hij kortaf.

Stark lacht. ''Natuurlijk hou ik m'n kop! Ik was niet van plan om hem aan jou te geven..'' Hermione grinnikt. Loki knarst op zijn tanden. ''Realiseer jij je wel dat we hier voor eeuwig vast zitten?! Domme hond dat je bent.''

Stark zet dreigend een stap naar hem toe. ''Hé, pas op hè? Je mag veel dingen tegen me zeggen maar je mag me nooit beledigen!'' Hij kijkt naar Snape en Hermione.

''Jullie kunnen maar beter op zoek gaan naar de Tesseract. Als je ergens een blauwe kubus ziet, breng het dan meteen naar mij.'' Snape kijkt Tony met een duistere blik in zijn ogen aan.

''Kijk me niet zo aan, kraai.'' reageert Tony droog. Snape kijkt verontwaardigd en draait zich dan om.

''Kom mee miss Granger.'' zegt hij eentonig. Hermione kijkt nog even angstig naar Loki. Die grinnikt alleen maar duivels. Snel loopt ze achter Snape aan.

''En wat ben je van plan te gaan doen als je de Tesseract hebt?'' zegt Loki. Stark haalt zijn schouders op.

''Ik ben in ieder geval niet van plan om hier te blijven, dus ik vind wel een manier om die Tesseract ons terug te laten sturen.'' Loki lacht.

''Dat mocht je willen. We kunnen niet meer terug.''

''Ik probeer tenminste iets. Ik blijf niet de hele tijd lui op de grond liggen zoals jij.''

Loki slaat zijn hand voor zijn gezicht.

**Zo dat was spannend! Snape heeft Hermione gered! Toch denk ik niet dat Loki Hermiones keel echt helemaal dicht zou knijpen of wat dan ook. Nou ja.**


	4. Chapter 4: De Tesseract

**De Botsing van de Werelden**

**Hier zijn we weer met een nieuw hoofdstuk. Ik vind het echt leuk om hierover te schrijven weet je. Het is misschien een dom verhaal maar WHO CARES? VERDER!**

**Chapter 4: De Tesseract**

Hermione loopt achter Snape aan door de gangen van Hogwarts. Snape loopt echter erg snel. Hermione moet bijna rennen om hem bij te houden.

''Luister miss Granger, ik wil niet dat je te erg betrokken raakt bij dit misverstand. Ga naar de ontbijtzaal.''

Snape kijkt niet om terwijl hij dit zegt. Hermione heeft er nu wel genoeg van dat Snape telkens zegt waar ze naartoe moet gaan en wat ze moet doen.

''Professor Snape, ik ga met u mee.'' zegt ze vastbesloten.

Op dat moment draait Snape zich abrupt om waardoor Hermione, wie haar looptempo nog wat hoger had gemaakt, hard tegen hem op loopt. Hermione deinst opnieuw terug.

''Laten we hier maar geen gewoonte van maken..'' zegt ze half lachend. Snape fronst zijn wenkbrauwen. ''Miss Granger, ga naar de ontbijtzaal.'' herhaalt hij doordringend. Hermione schudt haar hoofd.

''Sorry professor, ik wil weten wat een Tesseract is, en wat die mensen daar doen, en of-''

''DE ONTBIJTZAAL MISS GRANGER!''

Hermione schrikt op. Snape kijkt haar vreselijk kwaad aan. Het was niet haar bedoeling om hem zo kwaad te maken. Ze slaat haar ogen neer en loopt snel weg. Snape kijkt haar even na. Dan draait hij zich om en loopt verder.

Hermione komt de ontbijtzaal in. Er zijn nog maar een paar studenten begonnen aan hun ontbijt. Hermione kijkt of ze Harry en Ron al ziet, maar die zijn blijkbaar nog op bed. Hermione kijkt even naar de studenten die aan het eten zijn. Ze wil toch weten wat er gaat gebeuren met die Stark en Loki. Haar nieuwsgierigheid leidt haar de ontbijtzaal uit, op zoek naar de Tesseract. Ze weet zeker dat Snape nu ook op zoek is naar die kubus en misschien, als zij hem eerder vindt, mag ze wel wat meer dingen weten over dit mysterie! Ze raakt al opgewonden bij de gedachte en begint sneller te lopen.

Hermione komt langs de meisjes wc waar ook de Chamber of Secrets is. Nooit gaat iemand daar naar de wc. Ook Hermione gaat daar liever niet naar binnen en dus loopt ze snel door. Zag ze daar nou een blauw licht? Ze zet een paar stappen achteruit en kijkt de meisjes wc opnieuw in.

Ja! Daar is het! Hermione raakt erg opgewonden en snel rent ze op het blauwe licht af. Voor haar voeten ligt een doorzichtige, lichtgevende, blauwe kubus. Het is eigenlijk maar een klein dingetje, als Hermione het zo bekijkt. Ze raapt de kubus op. Het is best wel zwaar. Het blauwe licht wordt feller. Zouden Tony Stark en Loki door dit dingetje hier terecht gekomen zijn? Ze bestudeert de kubus aandachtig.

''Miss Granger!''

Hermione schrikt zich wild. Ze draait zich om en ja, Snape staat in de deuropening.

''Ik had je toch gezegd naar de ontbijtzaal te gaan?!'' zegt hij verontwaardigd. Hermione knikt, proberend zijn dodelijke blik te ontwijken. ''Uh, ja, maar ik.. moest gewoon naar de wc.'' Het voelde een beetje vreemd om zoiets tegen hem te zeggen. Snape schudt zijn hoofd.

''Onzin.'' zegt hij kortaf. ''Zelfs ik weet dat niemand hier nog heen gaat. Je was gewoon op zoek naar de Tesseract, is het niet?''

''Nou, ik.. ik..'' Hermione wankelt zenuwachtig heen en weer. Snape schudt zuchtend zijn hoofd.

''Ik zou eigenlijk 5 punten afhalen van Griffindor door het negeren van je leraar.. Maar ik zou je 10 punten geven voor het vinden van de Tesseract.'' Hermione kijkt op.

''Dus ik heb 5 punten verdiend?'' zegt ze enthousiast. Snape zucht. ''Blijkbaar.'' Hermione lacht. ''Dank u!''

''Geef nu die Tesseract hier, miss Granger.'' reageert Snape met een lage stem. Hermione doet wat haar gevraagd wordt. Ze geeft de Tesseract aan Snape. Snape bekijkt de Tesseract.

''Ik ga terug naar jouw kamer waar Tony Stark en zijn ''vriend'' Loki zijn..''

Hermione kijkt vastberaden.

''Ik ga mee!-''

''Nee, jij gaat naar de ONTBIJTZAAL.'' zegt Snape met eens steeds nijdigere toon in zijn stem.

''Maar eh, professor, het is mijn kamer weet u..''

zegt Hermione voorzichtig. Ze wil Snape niet weer zo kwaad maken. Snape trekt een wenkbrauw omhoog en zucht.

''Het lijkt me nogal nutteloos om dit duizend keer over te zeggen aangezien je toch nooit ophoudt.'' Hermione krijgt een beetje hoop. ''En aan de ene kant heb je wel gelijk; het is jouw kamer..''

''Dus ik mag mee?!'' Hermione kijkt Snape enthousiast en hoopvol aan. Hij reageert alleen met een emotieloze ''Hm,'' en loopt weg. Dat was genoeg voor Hermione. Vrolijk volgt ze hem.

''Maar je moet wel weten dat, als jou iets overkomt, ik niet de verantwoordelijkheid op me neem.'' zegt Snape.

Hermione knikt. Ze volgt hem terug naar Stark en Loki.

**De Tesseract in handen van Snape. Daar waren we allemaal op aan het wachten. Nou goed, dat was al het 4de hoofdstuk! Dit gaat best goed, maar ik ben nu een beetje inspiratieloos geworden. Ach, ik zie wel wat ik ervan kan maken.**


	5. Chapter 5: Lieveling?

**De Botsing van de Werelden**

**Dit kan misschien een beetje bizar worden aangezien er nu wat andere karakters bij komen kijken uit een heel ander verhaal. Het is weer een lang hoofdstuk. YES! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 5: Lieveling?**

Severus en Hermione rennen de kamer in waar Tony Stark en Loki aan het wachten zijn. Stark is inmiddels naast Loki op de grond gaan liggen. Loki kan zijn benen namelijk nog steeds niet bewegen.

''We hebben de Tesseract!'' zegt Hermione opgewonden. Tony vliegt overeind. Loki ook, maar hij gaat kreunend van pijn meteen weer terug op de grond liggen. ''De Tesseract!'' zegt Tony vrolijk. Hij glimlacht gemeen naar Loki die hem grommend aankijkt. Tony steekt zijn hand uit om de Tesseract uit Snapes handen te trekken, maar Snape houdt de Tesseract alleen maar verder bij hem uit de buurt. Tony kijkt hem zeurderig aan.

''Kom op Karel...''

''Severus.''

''Severus dan. We hebben die Tesseract echt nodig!''

Snape knijpt zijn ogen tot spleetjes. ''Ik voel een heel veel kracht in dit voorwerp..'' zegt hij langzaam. ''Hoe kan ik zeker weten dat jullie hier niets mee gaan doen dat catastrofale gevolgen heeft?'' Tony kijkt hem serieus aan. ''Je zult me moeten geloven. Maar je kunt de Tesseract beter niet aan Loki geven. Hij wil er namelijk de wereld mee overheersen.'' Hermione kijkt een beetje geschrokken naar Loki. Snape kijkt alleen maar vol afschuw naar hem. Loki reageert niet echt en draait zijn hoofd zuchtend om.

''Dus, Frank,'' ''Severus.'' ''Geef de Tesseract nu aan mij en dan zorg ik dat wij weggaan naar waar we vandaan komen en nooit meer terugkeren.'' Tony steekt zijn hand uit. Snape kijkt een beetje wantrouwend maar dan geeft hij hem dan toch de Tesseract. Tony glimlacht dankbaar en concentreert zich dan helemaal op het blauwe kubusje. ''Tesseract,'' begint Tony. ''Stuur ons nu alstublieft terug naar waar we vandaan komen!'' Hermione gniffelt even als ze ziet dat Tony tegen die kubus aan het praten is.

Maar dan opeens begint de Tesseract een steeds feller blauw licht te geven. Hermione deinst terug en Snape gaat beschermend voor haar staan. Dan opeens schiet er een blauwe straal uit de Tesseract en er verschijnt een portaal in Hermiones kamer. Hermione voelt een enorme zuigkracht komen uit het portaal. Tony en Loki worden er al naartoe getrokken en verdwijnen in het portaal. Severus probeert zichzelf te verzetten maar dan worden ook hij en Hermione het portaal in gezogen.

Hermione opent haar ogen. Ze ligt in een hol of iets dergelijks. Een kleine grot misschien. Ze gaat overeind zitten en kijkt om haar heen. Daar ziet ze iemand met zijn rug naar haar toe zitten. Het is een jongen die kleiner is dan Hermione zelf en hij heeft zwart krullend haar. Aan de andere kant van de grot ziet ze een jongen met bruin haar tegen de wand aan liggen. Hij slaapt blijkbaar. Hermione richt zich weer op de jongen met zwart haar. ''Hallo?'' zegt ze voorzichtig. De jongen draait zich verschrikt om en hij stopt iets wat aan zijn ketting hangt terug in zijn shirt. ''Wie ben jij!?'' schreeuwt hij verschrikt. Hij pakt meteen een zwaard en wijst ermee naar Hermione. ''Hoe kom jij hier?!'' Hermione deinst terug. ''Ik.. ik ben Hermione.. En ik- ik ben door een portaal gegaan en toen was ik opeens.. hier.'' De jongen kijkt haar vragend aan. Zijn ogen zijn helderblauw. Dan stopt hij zijn zwaard weer weg. ''Ik zeg het je,'' begint hij dreigend. ''Als je mij of mijn spullen ook maar met één vinger aanraakt ben je er geweest.'' Hermione slikt en knikt dan. ''Heb je toevallig uhm, een man gezien met zwarte kleding en zwart haar?'' De jongen kijkt op. ''Nee.. Hoezo?'' Hermione zucht. ''Nou weet je, toen net was ik nog op de toverschool Hogwarts, maar toen Tony Stark ofzo en Loki kwamen en de Tesseract meebrachten..'' ''De Tesseract? Dat ding bestaat niet.'' ''Ja dat dacht ik eerst ook, maar professor Snape en ik werden ook in het portaal gezogen en toen was ik hier.'' De jongen kijkt haar met grote ogen aan. ''De Tesseract.'' herhaalt hij. ''Bedoel je die blauwe kubus?'' Hermione knikt. De jongen schudt zijn hoofd. ''Dat is onmogelijk!'' zegt hij dan.

''Word wakker slaapkoppen!'' Hermione schrikt op van deze vreemde stem. Bij de uitgang van de grot hangt een vreemd wezen ondersteboven. Dan laat hij zichzelf vallen en springt landt de grond. Hij rent naar de jongen met bruin haar die aan het slapen is af. ''We moeten nu gaan, jaah.'' De jongen rekt zich uit. Dan ziet het wezen Hermione. Hij schreeuwt en springt verschrikt achteruit. Hermione doet hetzelfde. ''Smeagol, dit is Hermione maar. Ze zegt dat ze hierheen is gebracht door de Tesseract.'' zegt de jongen met zwart haar. ''Tesseract?!'' Op dat moment komt het wezen op haar aflopen. Hermione pakt haar toverstok en richt het op Smeagol. ''B-blijf staan!'' zegt ze angstig. Smeagol kijkt haar vragend aan.

''Waarom wijst dat naar ons met die stok, lieveling?'' zegt hij. De jongen met zwart haar schudt zijn hoofd. ''Geen idee. Ze zei dat ze van een tovenaarschool komt. Misschien is ze wel een heks!'' Hij grinnikt. ''Maar dat is onmogelijk; er zijn maar een paar tovenaars op de wereld.'' Hermione kijkt hem kwaad aan. Snel pakt ze een steen, legt het voor haar op de grond en zegt: ''Regardium Leviosa.'' De steen begint te vliegen. ''Wooow!'' zegt de bruin harige jongen. De jongen met zwart haar kijkt met grote ogen naar de vliegende steen. Hermione grijnst triomfantelijk. Smeagol staart even naar de steen.

''WE ZIJN VERVLOEKT LIEVELING!'' schreeuwt hij dan uit. ''HEKSERIJ, ZEGGEN WE JE. Dit grotige hobbitje is...'' Hij wacht even. ''DE DUIVEL.''

''Doe normaal.'' reageert de jongen met zwart haar. ''Het komt waarschijnlijk door de Tesseract, tenminste dat zegt ze. Ze komt uit een andere wereld.'' Hermione knikt. Ze kijkt nog steeds vol afschuw naar Smeagol. Smeagol houdt zijn hoofd schuin. ''Dus dat blauwige kubusje is geen legende, lieveling?'' Hij loopt langzaam op Hermione af. ''Dat blauwe blokske is dus echt..?'' Hermione kruipt naar achteren en knikt dan. Dan begint Smeagol vreemd te dansen. ''Wij wist het lieveling! Wij wist! Wij dacht al!'' ''Wij nemen die kubus voor onszelfen, lieveling.. Ja..'' Dan draait Smeagol zich om. ''Waar is ie!?'' zegt hij aandringerig. ''Ik weet het niet.'' antwoordt Hermione voorzichtig. ''Jij liegebeest!'' schreeuwt Smeagol en hij springt op Hermione af. De jongen met zwart haar grijpt hem vast en duwt hem op de grond. ''Hou op Smeagol!'' zegt hij kwaad. Smeagol knikt onderdanig. ''Het spijtst ons meester.'' Hermione zucht diep. De jongen met zwart haar gaat bij haar zitten. ''Ik ben Frodo.'' zegt hij. De jongen met bruin haar komt er ook bij zitten. ''Ik ben Sam.'' Hij kijkt wantrouwend naar Smeagol. ''Let maar niet op hem. Hij is een vuile..'' ''Sam, genoeg.'' Hermione kijkt Sam en Frodo verbaasd aan. ''Oké..'' zegt ze. ''Ik moet op zoek naar mijn leraar Snape en de Tesseract. Ik denk dat ik maar snel begin.'' Snel staat ze op, loopt met een ruime bocht om Smeagol heen en komt dan de grot uit. Ze kijkt om zich heen; het gebied staat vol met bomen en gras. In de verte ziet ze een vulkaan. ''Waar ben ik ooit..'' zegt ze in zichzelf. Sam en Frodo zijn inmiddels ook aan komen lopen. ''Dus eh, waar denk je dat je leraar Snape kan zijn?'' vraagt Sam. Hermione haalt haar schouders op. ''Hij moet hier ergens in de buurt zijn.'' Smeagol kijkt schichtig in het rond. Opeens vliegt er een straal vuur tegen hem aan. Schreeuwend vliegt hij aan de kant en knalt tegen een boom aan. ''Snape?''

Met zijn toverstok voor zich uit gewezen komt Snape met grote stappen aanlopen. Hij gaat voor Hermione staan er richt zijn stok op Frodo en Sam. ''Waar is de Tesseract?'' sist hij. Sam gaat voor Frodo staan. ''I-ik ben niet bang voor u.'' zegt hij nogal onzeker. ''Als u hem wilt doden, moet u eerst mij doden. Ik bescherm mijn meester tegen elk gevaar.''

Snape laat zijn toverstok langzaam zakken. ''En wie ben jij dan wel, kleine dwerg?'' Sam schudt zijn hoofd. ''Ik ben geen dwerg, meneer, ik ben een hobbit.'' Snape kijkt verbaasd op de hobbit neer. ''Een.. hobbit?'' Hij trekt een wenkbrauw omhoog. Sam knikt. ''Ja, een hobbit! Heeft u daar nog nooit van gehoord?'' Snape geeft geen antwoord op deze vraag. Hij kijkt naar Smeagol die kreunend van pijn opstaat. ''Het probeerde ons te doden, lieveling.. Het zal boeten, dat zwarte tovenaarske zal boeten.. Het zal..'' ''Maar, maar lieveling, we moeten naar Mordor toch? Ja naar Mordor!'' Smeagol draait zich om en kijkt Snape kwaad aan. Snape richt zijn toverstok op Smeagol wie daarna zijn handen voor zijn ogen slaat. ''Doet ons geen pijn, lieveling! Smeagol is aardig! Smeagol is een vriend!'' Snape kijkt vragend naar Frodo en Sam. ''Wat is dat voor pratende aap?'' Frodo gaat naast Sam staan. ''Dat is Smeagol, hij is een beetje vreemd maar u moet hem geen pijn doen!'' Snape rolt met zijn ogen en kijkt dan achter zich naar Hermione. ''Miss Granger, we moeten hier weggaan voor je weer in de problemen komt.'' Hermione knikt. Dan staat Snape opeens stil. Hij kijkt met grote ogen om zich heen. ''Ik.. voel een grootse kracht dichtbij ons..'' Hermione kijkt hem hoopvol aan. ''De Tesseract?''

Snape kijkt haar niet aan maar blijft om zich heen kijken. ''Dit is niet de Tesseract, miss Granger. Het is een duistere kracht..'' Hermione ziet dat Frodo verschrikt zijn hand om zijn ketting sluit..

**Oh, een cliffhanger. Ik kan maar beter beginnen schrijven aan hoofdstuk 6! Bedaaaankt voor het lezen.**


	6. Chapter 6: De Laatste Druppel

**De Botsing van de Werelden**

**Hallo! Dit hoofdstuk was iets lastiger om te schrijven.. Ik weet niet waarom, ik denk dat ik een beetje inspiratieloos ben op het moment. Maar goed! Whatever! Hier komt het!**

**Chapter 6: De Laatste Druppel**

''Mister Frodo, we moeten ons niet laten ophouden door deze toeristen,'' fluistert Sam. ''Misschien zijn ze wel op uw.. jeweetwel uit!'' Frodo kijkt hem verschrikt uit. Smeagol komt voorzichtig aanlopen. ''Meester.. We moeten nu echt gaan! Kunnen nu niet stoppen, lieveling. Nee..'' Frodo besteedt geen aandacht aan Smeagol. Hij ziet namelijk dat Snape met een strakke blik naar hem kijkt. Frodo klampt beide handen vast aan zijn ketting en zet een stap achteruit.

''U draagt een grote last mee, mister Baggins. Wij mogen uw reis niet verstoren.'' Snape verandert zijn blik niet. Frodo kijkt hem met grote ogen aan. Evenals Sam, Smeagol en Hermione. ''Wat zei u, professor?'' vraagt Hermione voorzichtig. Snape draait zich om. ''We moeten hier onmiddellijk weg, miss Granger.'' Smeagol rent achter ze aan. ''STOP! Eh, als de tovenaarskes de Tesseract vindt, geeft hij het dan aan Smeagol?'' Snape grijpt zijn toverstok en schiet een straal op Smeagol af waardoor hij weer terugvliegt naar Frodo en Sam. Hermione loopt snel achter Snape aan. Ze kijkt nog even achterom naar Frodo en Sam die Snape nog steeds verbaasd nastaren. Snape let echter niet meer op en loopt met grote stappen door.

''Professor Snape, waarom noemde u Frodo 'mister Baggins'? Is dat zijn achternaam? Hoe weet u dat?'' Hermione loopt naast Snape en probeert zoekt oogcontact met hem. Snape blijft echter voor zich uit kijken. ''Dat gaat jou niets aan.'' zegt hij kortaf. Hermione schudt zuchtend haar hoofd en kijkt dan ook maar voor zich uit. ''En waar gaan we nu naartoe?'' ''We gaan op zoek naar de Tesseract. Anders komen we nooit meer terug in onze wereld.'' ''En Stark?'' ''Die zorgt wel voor zichzelf.'' ''En Loki?'' Snape stopt met lopen en richt zich op Hermione. ''Aangezien Loki je probeerde te vermoorden vind ik het erg verbazend dat je nog steeds geeft om die gestoorde gek.'' Hermione knikt langzaam.

''Oké ja.. Maar u heeft de Locomoter Mortis spreuk uitgesproken en nu zijn z'n benen waarschijnlijk nog steeds op slot. Als u die spreuk niet ongedaan maakt gaat hij zeker dood!''

''Meneer Stark moet hem maar dragen.''

''Professor!''

''WAT?!''

Hermione schrikt. Snape kijkt haar met vurige ogen aan. ''Als jij nou eens een keer je mond houdt en niet van die domme vragen stelt zou ik het leuk vinden! Wees blij dat ik je niet heb achtergelaten en zelf op zoek ben gegaan naar de Tesseract! Dus nu hou je je stil en ik wil geen enkel. woord. meer. horen. BEGREPEN!?'' Hermione knikt en kijkt snel naar de grond. Snape wacht even en loopt dan verder. Hermione loopt stil achter hem aan. Ze heeft hem nu alweer zo kwaad gemaakt. Wat doet ze toch verkeerd? Ze vraagt toch alleen maar iets? Snape loopt met grote passen door het begroeide gebied. Hij zegt voor de rest ook niets meer.

''Ah, Gerrit!'' Snape draait zich om. Tony Stark komt aanlopen. Snape rolt met zijn ogen. ''Ik vroeg me al af waar je was, mister tovenaar! Ik dacht al dat je alleen op zoek was gegaan naar de Tesseract..'' Snape knikt. ''Inderdaad. Jullie zijn terug in jullie wereld. Nu willen wij weer terug naar die van ons.'' Tony schudt zijn hoofd. ''Sorry, Gerrit. Maar dit is niet onze wereld.'' Snape kijkt hem vragend aan. ''Dit is niet jullie wereld?'' ''Inderdaad.'' Hermione snapt er helemaal niks meer van. ''Maar in welke wereld zijn we dan?'' vraagt ze verward. Snape besteedt geen aandacht aan haar. ''Heeft u dan nog nooit gehoord van 'De Ene Ring'?'' vraagt hij verbaasd aan Tony. Tony schudt zijn hoofd. ''Uh nee, tenzij je het over een trouwring hebt.'' Snape zucht. ''Dan kun je maar beter op zoek gaan naar de Tesseract, Stark. Als je het gevonden hebt, wacht dan hier op ons.'' Tony knikt. ''Goed idee!'' ''Meneer Stark, waar is Loki?'' vraagt Hermione voorzichtig. Ze wil wel zeker weten dat hij gevonden wordt, anders krijgt ze nog nachtmerries van hem. Tony glimlacht en wijst naar een rots een eindje verderop. ''Daar,'' zegt hij. ''Achter die rots. Zijn knieën zitten nog steeds op slot blijkbaar. Ik heb geen idee wat je leeraar hem aangedaan heeft.'' Hij grijnst. ''Maar het is wel beter zo. Hij is net zo sterk als een god weet je. Van mij mag hij wel voor eeuwig zo liggen.'' Hermione knikt tevreden. Maar toch verdient niemand het om te sterven. Zelfs Loki niet, denkt ze. Snape wijst met zijn toverstok in de verte. ''Wij gaan daarheen.'' zegt hij. Dan wijst hij ergens anders naartoe. ''Gaat u daar maar heen.'' Tony knikt. ''Oké Gerrit!'' ''Ik heet Severus! Severus Snape! Is dat zo moeilijk!?'' Snape ziet er pissig uit. Tony knikt opnieuw. ''Eigenlijk wel, James..'' Dat was de druppel. Snape lijkt opeens te koken van woede. Hij schiet op Tony af en houdt zijn stok tegen zijn keel. Tony kijkt hem verschrikt aan maar verroert zich niet. ''Noem me nooit, maar dan ook nóóit 'James'. Tenzij je graag DOOD wilt.'' Snape kijkt Tony strak aan. ''Uh, s-sorry.. Snape.'' Hermione is erg geschrokken van haar leeraars reactie. Hij deed niet eerder zo kwaad toen Tony hem anders noemde. Zwart gordijn, kraai, Frank, Karel.. Daar reageerde hij niet zo fel op als bij James. Snape haalt zijn stok langzaam weg bij Tony's keel. Nog even staart hij hem aan met een meest duistere blik en dan draait hij zich om en loopt weg. Hermione kijkt Tony even vragend aan. Hij reageert alleen maar met een verbaasde schouderophaling. Dan draait Snape zich om en wenkt Hermione. Snel loopt ze achter hem aan.

Tony loopt, met een bleek gezicht van schrik, terug naar de rots waar Loki achter ligt. Loki kijkt hem chagrijnig aan. ''Heb je de Tesseract al?'' ''Nee..'' antwoordt Tony. Loki kijkt hem vragend aan. ''Het lijkt erop dat je iets dwarszit. Ben je toevallig zojuist bedreigd door iemand waarvan je het niet verwachtte?'' Tony kijkt verbaasd maar zegt niets. Loki grinnikt. ''Ik weet het, ik weet het. Mijn mensenkennis is beter dan die van de mensen zelf. Het was die Snape nietwaar?'' Tony geeft nog steeds geen antwoord maar kijkt strak voor zich uit. ''Severus Snape.. Hij heeft veel ervaring met zwarte magie heb ik gezien. Zijn verleden is niet al te best.. En hij kijkt ook sterk op tegen de dingen die er in de toekomst zullen gaan gebeuren.'' Loki kijkt ook even voor zich uit. Er verschijnt een duivelse lach op zijn gezicht. ''Als ik mijn Scepter toch had..''


	7. Chapter 7: De Tesseract is terug

**De Botsing van de Werelden**

**Chapter 7: De Tesseract is terug**

Hermione kijkt goed om zich heen. Zij wil de eerste zijn die de Tesseract ziet. Snape kijkt nog steeds kwaad voor zich uit. Hermione is er een beetje bezorgd over. Zal ze iets tegen hem zeggen of niet? Maar wat moet ze dan zeggen? Hoe gaat het? Nee, dat is een domme vraag. Dan maakt ze hem vast alleen maar kwader. ''Professor Snape..?'' Ze krijgt geen antwoord. Maar ze geeft niet op. ''Ehm.. Als we de Tesseract hebben.. Gaan we.. Gaan we dan weer terug naar huis?'' Snape reageert niet. Hermione zucht diep en kijkt weer goed om haar heen. Om haar heen, maar niet naar de grond. Ze ziet dus ook niet de boomwortel die boven de grond uit steekt. Ze struikelt en landt keihard met haar gezicht op de grond. Snape stopt met lopen. ''Miss Granger, kun je niet opletten?'' Hermione heft haar hoofd en kijkt naar Snape. Haar neus doet vreselijk zeer. Beschaamd staat ze op. Ze voelt tranen opwellen van pijn maar ze probeert ze te onderdrukken. Ze wrijft een keer langs haar neus. Ze schrikt van het bloed dat opeens aan haar hand zit. ''Je bloedt, miss Granger.'' Snel knijpt Hermione met haar hand haar neus dicht. Snape zucht en rolt met zijn ogen. ''Ook dát weer. Is er iets dat ons wél meezit vandaag?'' Op dat moment begint het te regenen. ''Kom op zeg!'' Hermione kan er niets aan doen en grijnst achter haar hand. Snape kijkt haar fel aan. ''Dat is niet grappig!'' Hermione kijkt goed naar Snapes blik. Toch, als ze heel goed kijkt, lijkt hij het best amusant te vinden. Dan draait hij zich om en wijst naar een boom. ''We kunnen daar maar beter gaan schuilen.'' Hermione knikt en volgt Snape naar de boom. Ze gaat eronder zitten. Snape blijft staan en kijkt goed om zich heen. Hermione haalt haar hand weg bij haar neus. Het bloeden is gestopt. Opeens ziet ze in haar ooghoek iets blauws op de grond. Snel kijkt ze naast zich. Daar ziet ze een blauw licht onder de grond vandaan komen. Snel graaft ze de aarde weg. ''Ik heb het!'' zegt ze vrolijk. Snape draait zich om. Zijn zwarte haar hangt in slierten om zijn gezicht door de regen. Snel haalt hij het weg met zijn hand. ''De Tesseract?'' zegt hij verbaasd. Hermione haalt de blauwe kubus onder de modder vandaan. Snel pakt Snape het uit haar handen. ''Kom.'' zegt hij kortaf terwijl hij wegloopt. Hermione springt snel overeind en loopt achter hem aan. Het begint steeds harder te regenen.

''Lekker weertje.'' zucht Tony. Hij kijkt naar Loki, die helemaal doorweekt op de grond ligt. ''Leuk dat je het even meldt,'' antwoordt hij chagrijnig. ''Dat is erg fijn om te weten.'' Tony glimlacht terwijl hij tegen de rots aan leunt. ''Weet ik.'' Het is even stil. Dan kijkt Loki op. ''Je vrienden komen eraan,'' zegt hij. Tony staat op. Daar komen Snape en Hermione aanlopen. Snel rent Tony naar ze toe. ''Jullie hebben de Tesseract!'' zegt hij. Snape zegt niets maar kijkt hem strak aan. Tony schraapt zijn keel. ''Uh, sorry Snape. Ik zal u nóóit meer James noemen. Nooit meer.'' Hij legt zijn ene hand op zijn borst en de andere houdt hij in de lucht. ''Dat zweer ik.'' Snape trekt een wenkbrauw omhoog. Dan kijkt Tony naar de Tesseract. ''Oké Snape. Laten we een nieuw portaal openen!''

''NEEEE!'' Op dat moment bespringt Gollum Snape van achter. ''Geef de Tesseract aan ons!'' Gollum probeert de kubus uit Snapes handen te trekken. ''Geef het! Geef het!'' Tony schrikt zich dood en is net als Hermione achteruit gesprongen. ''Granger, doe iets!'' schreeuwt Snape terwijl hij met zijn ene hand de Tesseract probeert vast te houden en met zijn andere hand Gollum van zich af probeert te trekken. Hermione ontwaakt uit haar bevriezing en grijpt naar haar toverstok. Wacht.. Haar toverstok! Waar is het!? Verschrikt kijkt Hermione om zich heen. Ze kijkt naar Gollum. Hij heeft Snape inmiddels tegen de vlakte gekregen en pakt hem bij zijn keel. Snape slaat wild om zich heen. Tony is nog steeds aan het staren naar Gollum. ''Waar is mijn toverstok?!'' schreeuwt Hermione. Gollum kijkt grijnzend op. Dat haalt hij uit zijn zak Hermiones toverstok en zwaait er langzaam mee. ''Dacht het hekskje nou echt dat wij zo dom was dat wij niet het stokske af zouden vatten?'' Hermione kijkt hem met grote ogen aan. Snel doet Gollum de stok weer terug in zijn zak en richt zich weer op Snape. ''Geeft het blokske aan ons, lieveling..'' Snape schreeuwt en probeert Gollum te slaan maar Gollum knijpt harder in zijn keel. Op dat moment richt Loki zijn hand op Gollum. Dan verschijnt er een slang om hem heen. Gollum schreeuwt en springt verschrikt van Snape af, die al hoestend overeind gaat zitten en naar zijn keel grijpt. De slang krult om Gollums lichaam. Dan laat Loki zijn hand weer zakken. De slang verdwijnt in het niets. Tony en Hermione kijken vol verbazing naar Loki en Gollum en dan naar elkaar. Snape grijpt snel zijn toverstok en richt het op Gollum. ''Jij rotbeest!'' Hij springt overeind en rent op hem af. ''Ik zal je!'' Gollum kruipt over de grond heen. ''Nee, nee, alstublieft, hij liet het ons doen! Hij deed het! Hij! Lieveling, spaar ons..'' Snape kijkt hem heel even aan en schiet dan schreeuwend een blauwe straal op hem af. Gollum bevriest. Snape loopt kwaad op hem af en grijpt Hermiones toverstok uit zijn zak. Hij draait zich om naar Hermione. ''Waarom deed je niks?!'' zegt hij kwaad. ''Ik zei dat je iets moest doen!'' Hij loopt kwaad op haar af. Hermione schudt angstig haar hoofd. ''S-sorry professor, maar ik had mijn stok niet en..'' ''NEE! Ik wil het niet horen! Snap je niet dat ik dood had kunnen zijn?! Als we terug zijn op Hogwarts dan..'' Tony springt opeens voor Hermione. ''Severus! Laat dat kind!'' Snape stopt abrubt met lopen en kijkt kwaad naar Tony. Tony kijkt nog kwader terug. ''Ze kon toch niet zomaar dat rare monster bespringen?! Wat verwacht je van haar?!'' Snape kijkt niet meer kwaad. Meer alsof hij er spijt van heeft. Dan zucht hij. Tony blijft hem kwaad aanstaren. Snape gooit Hermione haar toverstok toe en draait zich dan om naar Loki. ''Ben jij een tovenaar?'' Loki schudt met een spottende lach zijn hoofd. ''Natuurlijk niet! Ik ben de koning van Asgard! Ik ben een GOD.'' Tony rolt met zijn ogen. ''Pff, ja natuurlijk. Je kunt niet eens op je eigen benen staan!'' Hermione giechelt even. Loki kijkt haar met een dodelijke blik aan. Snape schudt zijn hoofd. ''We kunnen nu maar beter iets doen met de Tesseract.'' Met tegenzin geeft hij het aan Tony. Tony heft de Tesseract.. En dan komen Frodo en Sam aanrennen. Snape en Hermione draaien zich verschrikt om. Frodo ziet de bevroren Gollum. ''Wat heeft u gedaan?!'' schreeuwt hij tegen Snape. ''Hij was onze gids!'' Snape knikt verschrikt. ''Hij is zo weer de oude! Rustig!'' Hij kijkt snel naar Tony. ''Schiet op!'' Tony knikt snel. ''Oh, uh, ja! Tesseract! Stuur ons terug!'' De Tesseract begint licht te geven en er verschijnt weer een portaal. Hermione wordt er al naartoe gezogen. Ze draait zich om naar Frodo en Sam. Ze ziet dat zij er óók naar toe worden gezogen! Snel grijpt ze haar toverstok vast en vuurt een spreuk af op de jongens waardoor ze vijf meter achteruit vliegen. Dan springt ze het portaal in samen met Snape, Tony en Loki.


	8. Chapter 8: Blauwe Ogen

**De Botsing van de Werelden**

**Chapter 8: Blauwe Ogen**

''AAAAAAH!'' Snape knalt keihard op de grond. Waar is hij nou weer? Hij staat op en kijkt om zich heen. Hij staat blijkbaar op een groot gebouw. ''Miss Granger!'' roept hij. ''Granger! Stark!'' Geen antwoord. Hij zucht en loopt een beetje heen en weer. Voorzichtig loopt hij naar de rand van het gebouw. Beneden ziet hij allemaal andere gebouwen, wegen, mensen, auto's.. Misschien kan hij met een spreuk een gat in het dak maken en het gebouw ingaan. Hij moet Hermione vinden. Snape probeert zijn toverstok te pakken, maar het is er niet. ''Niet alweer!'' zegt hij chagrijnig. ''Zoek je iets?'' hoort hij opeens achter zich. Snape draait zich om. ''Loki!'' zegt hij kwaad. "Loki staat achter hem, met zijn helm op en zijn scepter in ene hand. In zijn andere hand heeft hij Snape's stok. Snape staart hem koud aan. Loki grijnst. ''Je bent een goede tovenaar, Severus.'' zegt hij langzaam. ''Je zou goed passen in mijn leger..'' Snape zet een stap naar voren. ''Vergeet het maar, Loki. Geef mijn stok terug!'' Maar Loki lacht erom en loopt naar Snape toe. Snape verroert zich niet maar blijft hem aanstaren. ''Jammer..'' zegt Loki. Op dat moment port hij met de punt van de Scepter tegen Snape's ribben. Snape schreeuwt maar het is al te laat. Zijn ogen krijgen een pikzwarte kleur en langzaam worden ze felblauw. Loki glimlacht. ''Severus..'' begint hij. Snape kijkt hem zielloos aan. ''Het wordt tijd dat je Tony Stark gaat vermoorden. En die kleine heks van je ook.'' Snape blijft hem aanstaren met zijn felblauwe ogen. ''Ja, meester.''

Hermione staat op. Zij is blijkbaar in het gebouw beland. Met een zeer hoofd kijkt ze om zich heen. ''Professor Snape?!'' roept ze. Maar ze krijgt geen antwoord. Zuchtend loopt Hermione naar het raam. Ze is wel heel erg hoog. De ruimte waar ze in zit is heel groot en heeft een bar. Wat moet ze nu doen? En waar is Tony Stark? Hermione denkt na. Opeens ziet ze een lift. Ze kan maar beter het gebouw gaan doorzoeken. Ze loopt naar de lift toe. ''Miss Granger..'' hoort ze opeens achter haar. Ze draait zich om. Haar professor staat aan de andere kant van de kamer. ''Snape!'' zegt ze opgelucht. Snel loopt ze naar hem toe. Maar als ze dichterbij komt schrikt ze van Snape's felblauwe ogen. ''P-professor.. Wat is er met uw ogen?'' Snape kijkt haar zombie-achtig aan en geeft geen antwoord. ''Professor..?'' Voorzichtig pakt ze haar toverstok. ''Expelliarmus!'' schreeuwt Snape dan en hij wijst met zijn stok naar Hermione waarop haar stok uit haar handen vliegt. ''Professor wat doet u?!'' zegt Hermione verschrikt. Snape spreekt nog een spreuk uit waarop Hermione naar achteren vliegt. Ze landt hard op de grond. ''Snape, wat doet u?!'' zegt ze kreunend. Haar been doet erg zeer en ze kan niet opstaan. Snape loopt langzaam naar haar toe. Hij heft zijn stok. ''Avada Keda-''

Op dat moment knalt er een man met een ijzeren pak door het dak heen. Hij landt vlak voor Hermione. Ze schrikt en kruipt achteruit. ''Geen zorgen, Hermione. Ik regel dit.'' zegt de man. Dan realiseert Hermione zich dat het Tony is. Ze zucht opgelucht.

''Severus, waar ben je mee bezig?!'' zegt Tony. Snape reageert niet. Hij heft zijn stok. ''Avada Kedavra!'' Er schiet een groene straal op Tony af. Hermione doet verschrikt haar ogen dicht. Maar het ijzeren pak van Tony blokeert de aanval. ''Ha! Daar had je niet van terug hè?'' zegt hij. Dan ziet ook hij Snape's ogen. ''Loki!'' schreeuwt hij kwaad. Opeens klinkt er een duivelse lach door het Stark gebouw en dan knalt ook Loki door het dak heen. Hij landt vlak naast Snape. Snape lijkt het echter niet eens te merken en hij blijft Tony aanstaren. ''Mensen,'' begint Loki grijnzend. ''Dit is mijn nieuwe hulpje. Zeg hallo tegen Severus Slaaf.'' Hermione kijkt Loki met grote ogen aan. Loki lacht. ''Oh, jij gniepige gluiperd! Ik zal je moris leren!'' Tony richt zijn hand op Loki en er schiet een felle straal uit. Loki blokt echter de aanval en schiet zelf een straal uit zijn Scepter op Tony af waardoor hij naar achteren vliegt. Hermione kijkt snel om zich heen. Daar ziet ze haar stok liggen. Snel springt ze erop af en grijpt het vast. Snape ziet het. ''Expelliarmus!'' Hermione reageert snel met ''Protego!''. Snape's stok vliegt weg. Loki kijkt kwaad naar Hemione. Zij houdt haar stok op Loki gericht. ''Wat heb je met Snape gedaan?!'' zegt ze kwaad. Loki schudt zuchtend zijn hoofd. ''Hij hoort nu bij mij, Hermione. En daar kun je niks aan doen!'' Hij lacht. Tony Stark staat aan de andere kant van de kamer op. ''Ugh..'' kreunt hij. Loki richt zijn Scepter weer op Tony. ''Expelliarmus!'' roept Hermione snel in de hoop dat het werkt. Wonder boven wonder vliegt de Scepter uit Loki's handen. De Scepter landt vlak voor Hermione. Ze pakt hem op en richt het op Loki en Snape. Tony is inmiddels naar Snape toe gelopen. Loki heeft het niet in de gaten. ''Denk je echt dat je mij kunt verslaan?'' zegt Loki spottend tegen Hermione. Hermione zegt niets. ''Ik ben een god! Zie je dat dan niet!?'' BAM! Tony heeft Snape een ram tegen zijn hoofd aan verkocht. Snape valt op de grond. Loki kijkt verschrikt naast zich. Hermione laat verschrikt de Scepter vallen en rent op haar bewusteloze leraar af. ''Snape! Snape! Word wakker!'' Ondertussen is Loki naar de Scepter toe gerend, maar vlak voordat hij het kan pakken wordt hij aan de kant geslagen door Tony wie zelf de Scepter oppakt. Loki knalt tegen de muur aan. Hermione kijkt op. Snel spreekt ze de Locomotor Mortis spreuk uit en Loki kan zijn benen niet meer bewegen. ''Aah geweldig! Niet alweer!'' zegt hij kwaad. Hermione richt zich weer op haar professor. Hij ligt nog steeds een bewusteloos op de grond. Tony Stark loopt heeft zijn helm afgedaan en loopt in zijn ijzeren pak naar Hermione toe. ''Waarom deed je dat?!'' zegt ze verontwaardigd. Tony schudt zijn hoofd. ''Let maar op,'' zegt hij. ''Een klap tegen zijn hoofd heeft hem vast goed gedaan.'' Op dat moment opent Snape langzaam zijn ogen. Ze zijn niet meer blauw, maar donkerbruin. Hermione zucht opgelucht. Tony grijnst. Kreunend gaat Snape overeind zitten. Hij legt zijn hand op zijn hoofd. ''Ugh, wat is er gebeurd..''


	9. Chapter 9: Eindelijk

**De Botsing van de Werelden**

**Chapter 9: Eindelijk**

Snape is weer helemaal de oude. Het duurde even voordat hij het verhaal van Hermione en Tony kon volgen, maar nu weet hij ongeveer wel wat er met hem gebeurd is. ''Dus.. Is dit dan wél jouw wereld?'' vraagt Snape aan Tony. Tony knikt. ''Zeker! Sterker nog, dit is mijn huis!'' Hermione en Snape kijken om zich heen. ''Dit gebouw?'' vraagt Hermione vol ongeloof. Tony knikt triomfantelijk. ''Dít gebouw ja! Bovenop het gebouw staat zelfs mijn naam: STARK. Vet hè?'' Snape zucht. ''Héél vet,'' toch is er duidelijk sarcasme in zijn stem te horen. Tony besteedt daar verder geen aandacht meer aan. ''Ik moet the Avengers nog inschakelen zodat we Loki eindelijk terug kunnen sturen naar Asgard.'' Hermione en Snape kijken hem wazig aan. Tony schudt zijn hoofd. ''Laat maar.''

KNAL! Een man met lang, blond haar en een rode cape knalt door het dak van het Stark gebouw. Hij heeft een hamer in zijn hand. Tony zucht in frustratie. ''Is er dan niemand die gewoon de deur kan gebruiken?!'' De man loopt op Tony af. ''Het dak ging veel sneller,'' zegt hij. Dan richt hij zich op Hermione en Snape. ''Ik ben Thor uit Asgard,'' zegt hij. Hermione schraapt haar keel. ''Uh, Hermione Granger.'' Thor knikt en kijkt Snape verwachtingsvol aan. Snape rolt met zijn ogen. ''Severus. Severus Snape.'' zegt hij dan met tegenzin. Thor kijkt Tony vragend aan. ''Zeg, waar komen hun vandaan?'' ''Oh,'' reageert Tony. ''Ze komen uit een andere wereld. Ze zijn per ongeluk meegegaan door de Tesseract, dus eh...'' Thor kijkt op. ''Oh ja, de Tesseract!'' Hij kijkt om zich heen. Dan ziet hij Loki op de grond liggen aan de andere kant van de kamer. ''Loki?'' zegt hij en hij rent op zijn broer af. ''Wat lig jij hier nou te doen?!'' Loki zucht. ''Hou je kop, Thor.'' Thor kijkt verbaasd naar Tony die zijn schouders ophaald. ''Nee serieus Loki, waarom lig je hier?'' Loki kijkt Hermione met vurige ogen aan. Hermione verschuilt zich achter haar professor. ''Vraag maar aan die heks daar!'' Thor draait zich om. ''Dat meisje?'' Hermione slikt. ''Uh, ja, hij kan zijn benen nu niet meer bewegen..'' Thor schiet in de lach. ''Ha! Wat een goede spreuk!'' Op dat moment knalt er nóg iemand door het dak. ''Serieus?!'' reageert Tony verontwaardigd. Dit keer is het een man met een rood met blauw schild. ''Captain America!'' zegt Tony. Snape en Hermione kijken elkaar verward aan. ''Zeg, heeft iemand de Tesseract nou of niet!?'' onderbreekt Snape the Avengers. Thor kijkt hem vragend aan. ''Oh ja! Haha, die heb ik bij me..'' Thor haalt de Tesseract achter zijn rug vandaan. ''Ik vond hem op straat. Het lijkt me beter als hij mee terug naar Asgard gaat. Net als Loki.'' Loki zucht. Captain America kijkt Snape niet begrijpend aan. ''En wie mag jij dan wel zijn?'' vraagt hij. Snape begint chagrijnig te worden. ''Vraag dat maar aan je vriendjes en stuur ons terug met die verdomde Tesseract!'' Captain America kijkt verschrikt van de reactie. Thor loopt naar Snape en Hermione toe met de Tesseract. ''Ik weet hoe we jullie terug kunnen sturen.''

De Tesseract staat aan de ene kant van de zaal. Hermione en Snape aan de andere. Achter de Tesseract staat Thor met zijn handen op de blauwe kubus en de rest van the Avengers staat achter Thor. Thor begint een paar vreemde spreuken uit te spreken over de kubus en het begint licht te geven. Hermione kijkt nog voor een laatste keer naar Loki, wie haar een dodelijke blik teruggeeft. Tony kijkt Snape tevreden aan. Snape knikt. Dan komt er een straal uit de Tesseract en het wordt zwart voor hun ogen.

Hermione opent haar ogen. Ze ligt in een slaapkamer. Aan de andere kant van de kamer ligt Snape. Snel vliegt Hermione overeind. ''We zijn weer terug!'' zegt ze vrolijk. Snape gaat ook overeind zitten, wrijvend over zijn hoofd. ''Ugh, dat doen we nooit meer,'' zegt hij kreunend. Hermione lacht om de reactie. Op dat moment stormen professor Perkamentus en professor Anderling de kamer binnen.

''Wat is hier aan de hand?!'' zegt Anderling verontwaardigd. ''Snape, wat bent u in vredesnaam aan het doen?'' Snape staat duizelig op. ''Sorry, professor. De Tesseract..'' ''De Tesseract?!'' Verschrikt kijkt Dumbledore naar Hermione. ''Wat is er ooit gebeurd?!'' Hermione schudt haar hoofd. ''Dat is een.. Lang verhaal.'' Ze kijkt met een kleine grijns op haar gezicht naar Snape. En Snape lachte terug.

**EINDE**

**Bedankt voor het lezen van dit verhaal! Lol! Maar goed, pfieuw, het is af! YEEEY!**


End file.
